


You're Fighting Against Something You'll Never Kill

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Bottom Derek Hale, Confrontations, Custody Battle, Established Relationship, False Accusations, Fighting, Infidelity(Kali and Ennis only), Kissing, M/M, Mild Violence(shoving), Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aiden, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Ethan, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, The Alpha Pack, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchens are for fighting, bedrooms are for healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Fighting Against Something You'll Never Kill

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to for the cheerleading val_brown and the lovely dairbrener for beta.
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from Thanks for the Venom by My Chemical Romance. Original Lyric "You're running after something that you'll never kill."
> 
> WARNINGS AND ANSWERS TO ABO, D/s, INFIDELITY, & MPREG QUESTIONS! : (contains spoilers)  
> \- click the end notes to see all the details or are concerned by any of the tags/warnings.

“What kind of person even does that?” Stiles’s shout echoes through the house when Derek comes downstairs for a glass of water five minutes after his “guests” leave. He finds Stiles shoving Ethan into the kitchen island. 

They’ve already gathered quite the crowd. Even Aiden’s there, off to the side leaned against the wall by Cora and Lydia, watching with an amused smirk on his lips. Scott is at Stiles’s shoulder, puffed up and tall.

“Isn’t this Lambda Kappa Wolf Den shit some sort of sacred society of brothers?” Stiles demands. His eyes are dark with fury and his hands are cutting through the air in sharp slices. “Where’s the loyalty, man? The actual brotherhood. You have one for real.” He waves at Aiden who laughs like Derek’s life is some kind of sitcom. “You should know the rules. I mean, what kind of brother are you?”

“The kind who believes a child should be raised by its parents.”

“It will you douchenozzle.” Stiles shoves him with open palms back into the tile island. 

“What? You?” Ethan shoves back and Stiles hits a counter. A group of brothers and their friends who have gathered like spectators at a circus make a collective “ooh” noise because fuck that looks like it really hurt. Stiles is holding himself funny because of a bruise he has on Derek's behalf. Derek feels a cold sting of self-loathing just in time for Ethan to declare, “You don’t even know if your slut boyfriend’s baby is yours remember?”

Aiden snorts and nods in agreement. Everyone else is just holding their breath, waiting, Derek included. 

Stiles holds his side and heaves out, “I meant Derek. It’s Derek’s baby even if it’s not mine. He’ll be a good parent and don’t fucking call him that.”

“What? A slut? Dude, he literally screwed his way through the House. Your friend Boyd there had him before you.”

That earns a murmur from the crowd. Cora's lips curl upwards in what can only be described as a snarl. Derek winces because Ethan’s not wrong. 

Boyd was gorgeous and Derek had been drawn to him since he walked in the door during Rush. Sex with him had been all tongue on glistening dark skin and big, warm hands. He’d tickled Derek’s sides with those big hands. They’d fucked a dozen times Boyd’s freshman year before he and Isaac stopped dancing around each other, each time better than the last. Derek never regretted a single hickey or finger shaped bruise. Or he hadn’t until now. 

“There isn’t an unattached Alpha or Beta brother who hasn’t had that ass. If you want used goods that’s your business but don’t kid yourself that traditional equals whore just because Derek tells you so. We grew up traditional omegas,” he waves at Aiden, “And we aren’t like him, so desperate he’ll fuck anything that can fill his hole.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Stiles says and Derek wants to cross the room and kiss him, right on the mouth in front of everyone. “I landed a guy who makes my eyes roll back in my head instead of a prude. Go me but hey, if you don’t want to choke on your teeth you’ll shut your mouth.”

“I’m trying to look out for an innocent kid, Stilinski. A kid you may not be the father of," he pronounces as he raises his nose at him.

“Bullshit.” Stiles spits. Some of the spittle actually lands on Ethan’s face. It’s a little glorious. “I thought you said you grew up traditional.”

“I did.”

“Then you of all people should know that’s not even how things have to work. Biological diversity, numbnuts. Google it.”

“I know what it means but mates are mates.” Ethan points at Derek. Points, with the j’accuse finger and everything. Derek feels himself shrink a little and lose about ten years in age with all these eyes following that finger but he fights the feeling. “He should be in his mate’s collar and chains before he’s bred, if they choose a blind breeding.” 

"Jesus, dude," Stiles chokes, laughing a little. "Could you sound more desperate? Danny not giving it to you like you need it? Because I know about your not-so-little crush on Professor Deucalion."

"It's not about what I want, Stilinski," He sniffs, tightening up and oh shit, does Derek not want to deal with the shit storm that is his history with his old supervising professor. Still. Ethan is pushing it. "It's about what's right and Derek Hale is just not right."

“I’m right fucking here,” Derek snaps, finally fed up. He’s had more than enough. He’s not having Ethan discuss his family values like he knows how breeding works in his family. A blind breed is never the Alpha’s choice, not since the Middle fucking Ages. Ethan even insinuating that it’s that way in his family is enough to have him seeing red but mostly he's just tired of being shit-talked. “Just shut up about my people, Ethan.”

“You make us all look bad, you know that Hale?” Ethan shouts, turning on him but Stiles places his body between him and Derek. “It’s hard enough to get taken seriously when you’re collared but no, you have to perpetuate the promiscuity stereotypes too.”

“That had nothing to do with traditionalism, Ethan.” Derek says over Stiles shoulder. “I just I like fucking.”

“Yeah you do,” Stiles agrees with a grin. “And practice makes perfect, beautiful. Don’t let this shitbird tell you otherwise.”

“This,” Ethan says with a sweeping gesture that encompasses the two of them. Stiles slaps it away. “This is why I told Kali and Ennis.”

“Why?” Derek asks as Stiles drapes himself over Derek’s back. He feels like a superhero’s cape, like with him there, Derek can motherfucking _fly_. “Because we like each other?”

“Because you act like fourteen year olds.”

Derek gapes. That is the most facile argument. Just fuck this guy. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Who are you to judge?”

“A concerned party" Ethan says all haughty arrogance. "You’ve been living in a frat house four years longer than your pledge class. You whore your way through the city. You’re dating a teenager.”

“I’m twenty, asshole. And you're a liar. You're not concerned. You're malicious."

Ethan ignores him completely, charging ahead with his accusations like Stiles never spoke. “And with the way you’re always out, coming in at o’dark o’clock or getting hammered-“ Great. One of the brothers has a camera phone out and is probably livestreaming this whole melodrama across campus. Perfect. Derek has to speak up for himself now. 

“I used to," he protests. "Before. What is wrong with you that you can't mind your own damn business?”

“You’re hardly a fit parent, Derek.”

“How about you shove it up your ass and spin on it?” Cora cuts in finally. “You’re not our mom, you’ve got no place to judge his behavior. Besides, the brotherhood haven’t voted him out, so you’ve got no place to question the frat.”

This makes Ethan even more indignant which Derek hadn’t previously thought possible. New things all the time he's learning. “Maybe we should.”

“Then save it for the meetings, man,” says another brother, a Beta named Greenberg who was a nice guy but possibly the worst screw of Derek’s life. He could forgive him the sloppy awkward, terrible sex now. “That’s where you bring this shit up.”

“Shut up, Greenberg, no one cares what you say,” Aiden snaps. 

“He’s right though,” Isaac chimes in. “Derek’s one of our brothers and we need to save this for a meeting. The housing bullshit I mean.” He ducks under Boyd’s arm so he can see the chaos that is Derek's life a little better. “Ethan, you broke the trust. Not him.”

“Please. You don’t actually expect us to live by that do you?”

“If you want to stay in the house you do,” says another brother, Sean. Sean was a senior, graduating in December, who likes to bite and leave hickies everywhere when he fucks. Derek fucked Sean when he wanted bruises on his throat, to feel battered. “You took a vow.”

Aiden makes a disgusted noise. It’s wet and rude and his tongue vibrates in his head. “Please. This isn’t a fucking marriage.”

“You want to throw in on the losing side of this you can but our mascot’s the wolf and a pack survives through loyalty. Your brother pulled some traitorous shit on mine. We should call a fucking meeting over that alone,” Cora says, leaning on Lydia like a greaser on a shiny motorcycle, or something. Lydia would kill him if she even guessed he was comparing her to a motorcycle but seriously all Cora's missing is the leather jacket and cigarette. 

Lydia looks amused by the whole thing and makes no move to get between her girlfriend and the twins. She’s clearly entertained. Derek usually likes that about Lydia, the way she’s so far above the world that she can see the joke they’re all stuck living in but he’s too tangled to find it funny.

“So call it,” Ethan declares, folding his arms over his rippled chest. “I’ve got enough friends that you won’t do a damn thing. I did what I thought was right for an innocent kid. I’m not sorry.”

“One day you might be if you’re in my shoes,” Derek whispers. “You ever consider that?”

“Yeah. I thought hard about what it would be like if I were you and then I fucking called them. Sue me.”

“I’m considering it.” He had the money to do it. He could sue Ethan and take on whatever Kali and Ennis threw at him in family court but duress was bad for a pregnancy. He was reading a lot of pregnancy books lately and apparently that sort of thing could damage the fetus’s development long term. He doesn’t want to give his baby an anxiety disorder later in life or something just because he’s upset now. That’s all kinds of unfair so he takes some deep breaths and counts to ten. It doesn’t do that much but he can pretend it helps. At least he’s trying. He should get some points for the effort right?

“Do it. Our dad’s the top litigator in the state. All your fuck-you money isn’t going to be enough if you try to come against us.” With that Ethan stormed out of the kitchen. Aiden chuckled a little at the theatrics but followed him out. 

Derek hated it. It gave Ethan the last word and left the whole room staring at Derek. That many eyes on him would’ve made Derek feel hot six months ago. Now the only heat he feels is the flush of embarrassment. Stiles runs his hand down his arm, takes his hand in his, and tugs. Derek surrenders and lets himself follow the pull out of the kitchen, then out of the house, ignoring the brothers that grab at him and try to stop him going.

Derek shoves Stiles onto his bed as soon as they reach the dorm. He kisses him, licking into his beautiful mouth, pushing him onto his back, all while working on his buttons. He runs his hands over every inch of skin as it appears. The contact makes him wet all on its own. Stiles does that to him; his smell and touch and sight are enough to reduce him to nothing but a hungry mess of nerves begging for fulfillment. Of course, it’s possible he doesn’t have the best coping mechanisms. He’s going to push as hard and as much as he can until Stiles pushes back. 

Now is no different in that respect but it is in Derek’s motives. He wants to not think for a while, that’s all.

And he will. Derek can count on the fact that Stiles won’t tolerate his bullshit. For now though, he has access to pale skin dotted with dark moles and long, dexterous hands. It is helping him ignore the clusterfuck that was the last two hours of his life. 

He gets Stiles’s cock in his mouth and fuck. Fuck that’s the stuff. The rhythm he sets, the heavy weight on his tongue, and the earthy taste are grounding. The reality focused on the feel of Stiles down his throat is a reality he is okay with living in. In this reality, he can reach back, fuck himself with three fingers, moan around Stiles’s cock and call it enough. 

Only he’s likes sucking Stiles a little too much which makes him a little too good at it so the whole plan comes crumbling down when Stiles comes about five minutes later.

Stiles pulls him up and tries to wrap a hand around Derek but he bats him away. God he doesn’t want it. The idea of an orgasm makes him actually nauseous. He burrows into Stiles’s juncture of neck and shoulder instead, face turned into the dark of the pillow beneath him.

Stiles cups the nape of his neck and sighs. “Well. I don’t know about you but that was some of the saddest sex I’ve ever had.”

Derek winces. He can’t argue with that. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh my dick and I got the message loud and clear, Derek. You don’t want to think about the Alpha Assholes. Gotcha. How about we just leave the sex of infinite woe out of it?”

“I’m sorry,” he says again, his voiced shrinking back down his throat into his chest. “Stiles, I didn’t mean to drag you into this.”

“Drag me? It’s not like you’ve got me handcuffed to you. I can walk away from you whenever. I’m an adult. I chose to be here. I choose to be here.” He lifts Derek’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I’m falling for you, you idiot, despite my hugely better judgment. I would run if I could but I can’t. I’m happier with you than I would be safely away from you.”

“And what about them?” There is no other them than Kali and Ennis. Ethan and Aiden are a LambdaKap problem and he’ll deal with them within the brotherhood. No, Kali and Ennis effect Stiles directly. “They threatened to sue for custody," he says.

“They won’t get custody,” Stiles assures him.

“I didn’t say they would.” Derek agrees. “But they could drag the battle out for years. The baby could be five, ten years old before anything gets settled with appeals and everything and in that time they could get actually _get_ custody and actual be in its life. Do you know what that could do? Ennis and Kali are not great people.”

“Well I bet his point was is the baby his?”

“Kali’s point more than Ennis’s," Derek agrees again, then sighs. "And I don’t know. I don't know what they really want. Child support maybe? But she's going to be a lawyer and he's going to be a chemical engineer. Together they'll have plenty to live on. I think they really want to take my baby.”

Stiles scrubs his face with his hands and rolls onto his back. “Fuck. That’s what I thought.”

“They want me to do a test and find out," he confesses. Derek can feel the weight of that request everywhere.

“What did you tell them?”

“To go fuck themselves. I’m not getting tested for them.”

“If I asked you?” Stiles asks.

“Then I’d think about it.”

“But you wouldn’t do it?”

“N-o," Derek says slowly, realizing it even as he spoke. "Not right out. I don’t work that way. It used to not matter. At all. Now it's just - people are pushing me and I can’t just do something because other people think it’s the right thing to do.”

Stiles noses under his ear and nips his lobe. “I’m not people.”

“No.” Derek agrees.“ But do you really want me to test the paternity? Because as long as I don’t do it, I can think that it’s yours or theoretically Ennis’s in a way that works with my upbringing - you know, another addition to the colorful threads of my family, like a blind breeding. If I test then there’s a chance that it might100% be Ennis’s and that opens the door to Ennis And Kali: Potential Co-Parents, and I don’t know if I can live with that.”

“So ignoring it is the right thing to do?”

“No? Yes? Fuck, I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you make perfect sense.”

“Shut up.”

“No. If you just leave it, you don’t think it will get worse?”

Derek lets out a strangled noise. He doesn’t want to contemplate what it would mean to do something right now. “It will get worse the moment I cave to their demands. They’re waiting for me to show weakness.”

“It’s only weakness if it’s not your choice.”

“My choice is to enjoy this pregnancy. I was enjoying it this morning, with you, at Dr. Morrell’s. I was enjoying it yesterday online looking up ridiculous baby names like Reginald and Melisande.” He rubs his hand over his still flat stomach. “I don’t know that I could enjoy if I knew that starting now, I’d be facing a legal battle on top of everything involved in getting ready to be a mom and finishing school.”

Stiles is quiet for a very long time, far too long to be considered normal by Stilesian behavior averages. When he speaks he says “Is it really that important, you enjoying this I mean?”

Derek sits up abruptly and pushes away. He expected a lot of things from Stiles but not this. “How can you ask me that?”

“I don’t know Derek. Because your baby should come first? How about that?”

“Have you thought about the fact that maybe that’s why I want to enjoy this? Everything I do and think and feel affects the baby right now and for the next thirty weeks. Not to mention, this might be the only chance I ever have.”

“You really believe that?”

Derek takes a deep breath then exhales loudly. “I don’t know Stiles. I could die giving birth or end up alone again. Life is unpredictable.” And isn’t that his universal truth. 

The childbirth thing is something he’s not thinking about because it doesn’t happen so much anymore. However it’s yet another thing to worry about on his ever growing list because it does still happen more, far more often to omega men than to women of all three secondary genders. His uncle Peter nearly bled to death when he had Malia, uterine hemorrhage he’d taken weeks to fully recover from. In the years afterwards, he’d always looked at Malia and smiled and talked about how she was worth it, so very much worth it.

“Don’t talk like that. Please.” Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s thigh. “I get it. You want to enjoy the experience. And you should get to. I’m just… concerned.”

“I know. I’m glad you are I just don’t- Something good needs to happen in this pregnancy now, Stiles. I’m fucking terrified about what it will mean if I get tested and the answer’s not you and I’m terrified what it will mean if I get tested and the answer is because,” and then he thinks _okay fuck it, fuck it, just do it, say it_ , “I’m in love with you Stiles and I don’t want you to stay because of the baby. I want you to stay for me.”

Stiles doesn't say anything to that. He does lace their fingers together. It's enough. “Do you think that will happen? That I'll stay out of obligation?” he asks.

“Just let me wait until the third trimester, Stiles. I know it’s a lot to ask but I promise I’ll do it. Just, a few more months to just live before I have to dig into the real complications. Give me that?”

“I can’t force you to do shit, Derek.” Stiles says with a shrug. “I can just give you my opinion. I think it’s better to do things you don’t like ripping off a bandaid. You don’t. That’s all there is to it.”

“You’re taking this well.”

“I’m not,” Stiles says. “I’m really not. I’m seven kinds of pissed off and eight kinds of worried. I want to know. I want it to be mine. I want, Derek. I want and want and want. This isn’t easy for me but I do it. I want to be part of your life. I wanted to before you told me about the baby, remember?”

He doesn’t, not really. It’s so clouded by the mess he’s in now that he’d almost forgotten. The memory makes his insides melt. He hasn’t felt wanted like this since that first night at the part, when Stiles smelled so intoxicating and he hadn’t even known his heat was starting and absolutely everything was hot light and bright sound. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh. So think about that when you’re making your decisions alone maybe.”

“Maybe. Okay.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> -This chapter contains graphic discussion of expectations to omegas that have no baring on what Derek's consensual life will involve but is crude and mean on purpose also so much slutshaming. Don't slutshame guys. Its bad.  
> -This fic has become ABO mpreg. If you've read Tried and Tested - you know I take that seriously and wont misuse or abuse it. If you havent, I promise not to misuse or abuse me. Please let me convince you.  
> -Derek works with Stiles about the baby this story. Please remember that he is a person with massive flaws and that he's doing his best. Unfortunately thats not always very good.  
> -This fic contains details, actions, and histories of a poly D/s universe which has since faded in the first in the rise of the Christendom across Europe then in the wake of an Omega Rights Movement much like the stereotype 50s housewife/virginal teenage girl are not the icons they used to be. Derek, however, comes from a traditional family and really really likes it.  
> -He also likes the more liberated sexual freedom of being able and free to go around fucking whoever he wants (just like any modern real life man or woman with body agency can) at least he did before he met Stiles. Now he just wants Stiles. In regards to his relationship with Stiles. Though promiscuity, group sex, and D/s will be between DISCUSSED him and Stiles, it's not known much anymore in the greater universe and ONLY the D/s and light S&M(think voluntary biting and scratching)will take place from now on.  
> -Though a traditional ABO relationship is discussed in length and practiced, it should be noted that its not necessarily the 100% end game.


End file.
